Hammer and Wand: A Harry Potter Fanfiction:
by Baldor Omnuiik
Summary: Description: Lotus Saintcrow is an orphan who's lived with his friend Eliza Vittoria and her family since he was 1. He's always wanted to start a smithy for both Muggles and Magicusers alike, so at 14 years old, Mr. Vittoria offers a deal...
1. Chapters 0-1

**Prologue:**

 **As it is. That's what Snape said to me in his Potions class one day during my first year in Hogwarts. He was berating me and saying if he was in charge, he'd make sure I'd be a Squib. As it is.**

 **As it is. Those words forced me to work harder and harder in all aspects of my life. Especially in what I've always wanted to do: Smithing.**

 **If only Snape could see my Forge I built myself. If only he could see my specialized smithing equipment and custom enchanting supplies. If only he could feel the craftsmanship in every single one of my creations, from a normal axe to an exquisite diamond necklace. If only he could feel the heat in my Forge and my spirit, he would take back those words. Not verbally, of course. That would be too much.**

 **Alas, he is dead, as are many of my friends in the final battle against Voldemort and his ultimate defeat. It came at too high a cost, I'm afraid. I lost my best friend, Lavender Brown, to Freya Greyback's vile teeth as I saw her feasting on her still-warm flesh before I cleaved her in two.**

 **I've done things I'm not proud of. I think all of us have at some point, so disconnected from each other yet so intertwined with at the same time through the interdependent web of life. But I regret none of it. Those moments, those memories, those mistakes... They have made me who I am. And I'm happy for that. Truly.**

 **But I've rambled long enough; you wish to know how I came to be known throughout the Magical World as the Battlemage Blacksmith, as they called me after Voldemort's end. Well, I must start at the beginning, since all good stories have a beginning. It was when, when I was sitting on the front steps of my adoptive home where Ambassador Vittoria gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Perhaps it was because it was a cold Sunday night in the snow of winter that I accepted, but I did and that's where this story begins...**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **One thing Lotus hated about where he lived was that when it snowed, it got REALLY COLD. Like the kind of cold where if you breathed in, it was like breathing in fumes from a freezer.**

 **Rubbing his hands together, he breathed into them and then pulled his wand, a 14" cedar wand with a dragon heartstring reinforced by a stainless steel mesh he specifically forged over it to make it near impossible to break. The steel gave off an onyx sheen as the light from the front porch lamp hit it.**

 **Lotus smiled. He was always good at things like that. Smithing and magic seemed to go hand in hand with the boy. He was a prodigy in that; a genius that hasn't existed since Merlin himself gave Excalibur to King Arthur. The ones who forged Excalibur... Their blood, unbeknownst to Lotus, ran strong in him, as his mother was one of the ancient magic-smith lines that had died out when Voldemort first came to power. Not one lent the Eaters use their services, so their lives and forges were destroyed in retaliation for the insult.**

 **It was actually the Eaters that had killed his whole family. Bellatrix Lestrange had led them but for some reason, left 1-year-old Lotus alive. According to a scan done, she had blood-rited him: A scary thing indeed.**

 **Lotus, however, knew not what a blood-rite was or that he even WAS blood-rited to begin with. He just sighed as he sat in the cold, alone.**

 **A warm, comforting hand was on his shoulder. "You should be inside with us, Lotus," came Mr. Vittoria's voice.**

 **Lotus sighed again, seeing his breath crystallize. "I don't know. I don't feel like I belong there."**

 **Mr. Vittoria just squeezed his broad shoulder and sat next to him. "I knew your parents; they made me your godfather, of course. They would be so proud of you. You're a straight-A student; the top tier in the Duelist Club and you even decided to train in martial arts. And you're doing what your grandfather on your mother's side did: Smithing."**

 **Lotus looked up at the kind man that was his godfather. "Jim. You think I'm just wasting my time?"**

 **"No! No. You're not wasting your time with smithing. It's an art long-forgotten to the Magical World and needs to be reforged, forgive the pun-"**

 **"Pretty bad pun."**

 **"-And seeing as how the proud lines of magic-smiths nearly died out during the first war against the Eaters, you'll be doing something worth more than yourself."**

 **Lotus shrugged.**

 **Mr. Vittoria looked at him. "How's this sound: If I give you a loan and rent out a place, will you pay me back by making your own smith shop?"**

 **Lotus' blue-hazel orbs widened at the offer. "I couldn't-"**

 **"I won't hear a word of it. The art of magic-smithing needs to be reborn. It's time."**

 **Lotus simply nodded. "Thank you," was all he could say.**

 **"Don't thank me yet." At that, Mr. Vittoria handed Lotus an old book. Lotus looked at it and asked, "What is it?"**

 **"Everything you'll need to know before you start doing this is in this book," explained Mr. Vittoria as they both got up, brushing themselves off from sitting in the snow, "that has been passed down from generation to generation in your mother's family. First thing you need to do is build your own Forge and this book will teach you how."**

 **"But can't I just rent one?" Lotus asked, not noticing his godsister Eliza standing in the doorway, her mermaid-length hair covering a part of her face and her chocolate brown eyes looking at the exchange between her father and idiot godbrother.**

 **Mr. Vittoria shook his head. "Every Forge that a master magic-smith has had was made by themselves and enchanted with their own special enchantments to make the Forge THEIR Forge. Read the book and study it. At the end of this year, you'll be spending the summer doing what it says."**

 **Lotus nodded and hugged the man. "Thanks Jim."**

 **"Of course. Now I think it's time for cake, as my daughter is out here looking at us both; how much did you hear?"**

 **"Everything, Dad."**

 **"Of course you did. Training to become the next Arbiter, after all, to replace your uncle."**

 **"Get out of the cold, you two." With that she went back inside.**

 **Lotus shrugged. "Never understood her."**

 **Mr. Vittoria laughed. "Your father in this situation would say, 'Don't, it makes life easier.'" Chuckling, he ushered Lotus in, who looked at his heritage in a book and thought:**

 **This is my time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Voldemort WAS back, regardless of whatever the fuck the Daily Prophet said. Mr. Vittoria and Dumbledore argued with Fudge for hours on end, but he refused to see reason. The Daily Prophet got a new nickname amongst the family and friends of Lotus Saintcrow: The Daily Schizophrenic.**

 **With that being said, Lotus' mission was now even more important as he looked at the place that was to become his smithy and sighed.**

 **His best friend Reyner Cortez came up next to him and looked at the place, which was old, rusty and falling apart. "Best your godfather could buy?" the tall redheaded Hispanic smirked, leading Lotus to punch him in the arm. He sighed and looked over the small building, saying, "We need to start by clearing up the debris in the smithy area itself so I can see where I'm going to build my Forge."**

 **Reyner nodded and said, "Right."**

 **Four hours later, Eliza found her godbrother and his best friend cleaning the building to near spotlessness. Drinks in her hands, she whistled and asked, "Water?"**

 **"Oh, thank the gods." Lotus put the pile of debris in his arms down in the dumpster and accepted the bottle of water from his godsister graciously, draining the entire thing. He waved his hand over it and it refilled; he drained it again as Reyner drank from his bottle slowly while flicking his wand and throwing the last of the debris around the area into the dumpster.**

 **"You can't be using magic," Eliza stated.**

 **"We have special permission as long as we're in this area," Reyner responded as he holstered his wand and finished the bottle.**

 **Eliza sighed, but relented. It did make sense, after all. She looked at Reyner, who was not sweating while Lotus was drenched in it and covered with dirt and grime as he carted materials for the Forge into the area. "He's been doing the heavy lifting?" Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow at the Hispanic, who shrugged.**

 **"It feels more complete. Why use magic to do what my own arms and legs can complete on their own?" Lotus explained as he hoisted more stone for the Forge into the building with a huff and a grunt of exertion. His muscles rippled with the effort.**

 **Eliza sighed. "Keep that up and it'll kill you."**

 **"Nah I got it." With that, he brought the stones into the smithy area.**

 **Eliza and Reyner looked around the freshly-cleaned area. It was near flawless and cleaning supplies were everywhere as Lotus began to unload the stones into the Forge area. He had spent most of his time on the inside of the smithy/flat, cleaning and using some magic to fix what he couldn't fix by himself. It may not have been much, but it was gonna be something soon.**

 **Eliza sighed, shaking her head. "This is a lot to do in one day; you should've split it up into days."**

 **Lotus didn't hear her, as he was passed out from sheer exhaustion on the pile of stones.**

 **"I'll call your mom so she can pick you up," Eliza said, turning to Reyner, who was already driving away with his uncle.**

 **Eliza looked at Lotus and called Mr. Vittoria. "Dad, can you pick me and Lodie up?"**

I hope y'all are enjoying this so far. Eliza Vittoria is based off my best friend and fellow FF author's Harry Potter persona; her name is LittleMiss~RosaAnn so please check her out!

EVER

BO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **It was a simple design for a dagger but it was the most important piece of the Forge process. In order to make the Forge Lotus had spent two months creating HIS Forge, he had to smith a dagger and cut his hand open over the Forge, letting his blood hit the hot coals then stick the blade into the Forge and cauterize his wound with the heated edge, completing the ritual.**

 **Lotus got to work, adding the steel and brass ore into the pit of the Forge and readying the mold for the dagger. His long hair was matted with sweat and his eyes were full of determination.**

 **He heard the door to his smithy open and a pair of light footsteps walk to him. He raised his eyes to see Luna Lovegood there, who had a slightly perplexed look on her face. "You're smithing?"**

 **"Yeah. I told you I would." He checked the metal ores and then looked at his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"I came to visit you! Had to make sure a Whacking Wartsaur didn't eat you, after all." She kissed his cheek and ran her hand along his strong core, her fingers tracing lines down his abs. "You've grown so strong."**

 **Lotus was flushing profusely from a different kind of heat as he felt her fingertips on his skin; he shook his head and gently pushed her back before kissing her and taking the smelted metal ores out of the Forge and pouring them into the casting mold.**

 **Luna sat on a table near where he was working and watched as he slaved over the dagger for a good 4 hours until he finally had made the piece of metal.**

 **Eliza walked in just as soon as he had slit his palm open and left his blood hit the coals of his Forge; she yelled as he placed the blade of the bloodied knife into the coals and then pressed the super-heated blade against his wound, "What are you doing?!"**

 **"Completing the process." He sighed as he placed the blade into cooling liquid and wrapped his hand up in alcohol-soaked bandages, wincing at the burning of the alcohol.**

 **She sighed. "You're an idiot."**

 **"I know." He sat down and Luna sat on his lap, straddling him and laying her head on his broad chest, her pale blonde locks falling down her face as her slender pale arms reached around and hugged his neck. Her pale blue eyes looking up at him, she smiled. "You smell like a Farting Forcept has been hugging you."**

 **"Maybe it is," Lotus replied, his rough hands gripping her waist. She gasped a bit at that, giggling like a little girl.**

 **"Ahem." Eliza looked annoyed. "You need to get that looked at," she stated to Lotus, pointing at his bandaged hand.**

 **Lotus shrugged. "You're probably right."**

 **"Probably?"**

 **"Fine. You ARE right. Happy?"**

 **Eliza smirked. "You're so easy to tease."**

 **"And I bet Malfoy loves teasing you."**

 **Eliza's smile disappeared. "Get over yourself," she snorted; it was no secret her godbrother and her boyfriend despised each other.**

 **"As soon as you leave him."**

 **"I won't."**

 **"Well, we're at an impasse then, aren't we?"**

 **"I don't have to listen to this," Eliza spat, her face angry.**

 **"Then leave. You know what he was born to. You know who his aunt is."**

 **"Just because he's the nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't mean he's a bad person."**

 **"Really?" Lotus yelled as Luna yelped when he stood up, muscles tensed. "After the shit he's pulled on me and not getting arrested because his asshole father works in the Ministry you're defending him?"**

 **"It's not his fault!" Eliza shot right back, but Lotus wasn't hearing it. "He had his reasons!"**

 **"I'm sure. Now get out of my shop."**

 **"Ex-CUSE me?" Eliza exclaimed in rage as Lotus opened the front door.**

 **"You heard me. If you're going to defend the nephew of the woman who killed my entire family for things that he's done to me then you can not be in my smithy pissing me off." He gestured for her to exit. "Go."**

 **Eliza stormed out, only to stop and slap him. "Dad will be hearing about this," she said in a way similar to her boyfriend's. She slammed the door shut, leaving Lotus alone with Luna.**

 **"She's right."**

 **"Maybe. I should at least make a truce with him." He turned around and picked her up, sitting her onto a nearby table and kissing her. Looking into her pale blue eyes, he said, "I love you."**

 **"I love you too."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Mr. Vittoria has sat Lotus, Eliza and Draco down. "Look," he finally said, "I understand your hatred of Draco, but for my daughter's sake, you have to at least put it aside for her happiness."**

 **Draco held Eliza's hand as Lotus looked at him. He thought about it for a bit then finally nodded. "All right. Malfoy. Truce?" He held his hand out.**

 **Draco nodded curtly, taking it. "Truce," he agreed as they shook hands.**

 **Eliza kissed Draco and then hugged Lotus. "Thank you guys," she said.**

 **"For Eliza only," Lotus barked as Draco nodded. "For Eliza only."**

 **The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class went less than favorably for Harry but it only got worse when Lotus opened his mouth.**

 **"He is back," he said to everyone. "Say he ain't all you want; someone fucking killed Cedric and it ain't Harry."**

 **"Mr. Saintcrow, if you please," Professor Umbridge said coldly with an evil smile on her face.**

 **"I mean," Lotus continued as Umbridge walked in front of him, "Don't you all find it strange that there's so many deaths happening and Fudge is simply just not giving a shit? He thinks if he ignores the problem, it'll go away."**

 **"That's ENOUGH!" Umbridge slapped Lotus and Lotus grabbed her by her neck; easily lifting her off the ground, he snarled, "DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. ME. PIG-BITCH," as she choked and gasped for air, clutching at his steel grip and clawing for her wand.**

 **"LOTUS!" Eliza and Hermione shrieked as Reyner sat back and grinned maliciously while Harry and Ron laughed their asses off.**

 **"YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON ME?" Lotus roared, lifting her clear off the ground. "DISGUSTING WOMAN. I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR DISRESPECT."**

 **She finally grabbed a sharp object and slashed his face open; he roared and threw her into her desk, gripping his face. His eyes full of murderous intentions, he began to make his way to Umbridge before Eliza roared, "STUPEFY!"**

 **Lotus fell onto the ground, knocked out. She looked at Umbridge and snarled, "Don't provoke him!"**

 **"Idiot pig-bitch," Reyner laughed, nearly out of his chair. "He hates being hit in the face; don't you read your students' profiles, or did that slip your mind? Dumbass." Chuckling, he dragged Lotus out of the room.**


End file.
